Talk:Spirit/@comment-180.190.66.144-20151110151145/@comment-45.219.217.186-20151116001128
meh no good u forgot that shidou felt nostalgic feeling when he alwayes meet phantom and she alwayes saying that she won't leave him again that mean something happen in the past make shidou end up with the itsuka familly and she regret it ... i already put in reine page the meaning of kanji REI means ZERO and by chance i found out that it means water channel and by chance water channel means Mio we all now that mio means beauty but the trick here is that the 6th spirit must have kanji for 6th so i can say is this Mio thing is just a nickname maybe but again if we said that Mio and phantom and Rei are the same personne the trouble begins here Reine have kanji for zero that refer to daath and if we considering phantom is Reine then it's impossible that Mio is phantom and phantom begin the 1st it more like 100% and if Mio is phantom and reine then who the hell is the 1st spirit ?? think about it why they kidnappe mana ? she's just human girl and why shidou mother left him this more like tachibana tell us that they use her childreen to blackmail her or blackmail someone who know the takamiya childreen another spirit maybe Mio who shidou mention said that she went to help mana means that she's not ordinary personne and her the possibility that mio not a human is rising more than that phantom is long haire femal / mio is the same rising again >> but again phantom was transforming humans to spirits after 1-2 year of the great spacequake even before shidou was born , again if the sephira are fragement of the 1st spirit , this sephira must be pieces of the 1st spirit sephira and since the 1st represent the whole tree of life their is a possibility the 1st lose her powers so shidou sephira cannot be exist since that doesn't make sense really how can he have a sephira that shouldn't really exist in the 1st place no wonder issac said that he's intersted so 2things either shidou have this power from birth (i doubt that if the 1st is mother and she lose her powers way too long how can he inherit the ability but the senario where shidou keep saying that he's human turn up side down to spirits where humans and shidou is the true spirit BOOM MIND BLOWING ). another theory it's that phantom and reine work together reine is the mother and phantom maybe someone was suppose to protect her childreen but fail and she fail regret ... honstley i can discuss with u tell morning if u want i have LoT of things to say but i just don't want ppl to think bad about me and my englais is not that good either that all i really i true fan of the series love it more than any series i have watched my second best one was baka no test , tachibana did really a good great awsome job great story with lot of mysterys and bad evil antagonist that each one of us wish he's death this the ULTIMATE YIN YAN battle bad vs good short i said it more like 10 times gonna say it again date a live is still far from ending so it's too early to predict anything all what i say can be 100 % fals it's all depend in the author after all i just hope the end of the Ln won't be something like meh waisting of time i know it ................